Evil Curse
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Sirius Black had a wife a Muggle-Born named Nayeli Isabella Diamond Black. But then one day she disappears. Everyone believes her dead. Leaving their twins behind. In truth she was hit with a truly horrible curse by night one way, by day another…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Sirius Black had a wife a Muggle-Born named Nayeli Isabella Diamond Black. But then one day she disappears. Everyone believes her dead. Leaving their twins behind. In truth she was hit with a truly horrible curse by night one way, by day another…

* * *

**Prologue**

Nayeli was a beautiful young woman with long golden blonde hair and ocean eyes. Sirius fell head over heels in love with her the first time he saw her. The same with her. She was in Ravenclaw and he in Gryffindor. But neither cared. They were too much in love. She was part of the Marauders.

They married straight out of Hogwarts with James, Lily, Remus, Frank, Alice, Severus and Ceara and Peter. They were all together when James married Lily too.

In 1980 in June Nayeli gave birth to twins one girl one boy. The boy looked like her and the girl looked like her father. Then a month later Harry and Neville were born and a month later Astraea Snape was born.

She got to spend over a year with her precious twins and husband she adored.

When she went out for a walk she in October she was captured five Death Eaters. They took her too Voldemort were Peter was being restrained.

"Now I will find out where the Potters are. Bring that worthless Wormtail over", Voldemort says

"Peter don't", Nayeli yells

"Quiet you stupid Mudblood. He won't tell me willingly. But I have my ways", Voldemort hisses

"_Legilmens!" _

"Well the Potters did trust you. Now I will kill the boy", Voldemort says

"Leave them alone", Nayeli says struggling with the Death Eaters holding her.

She begins muttering a protection spell for James, Lily, Harry, Remus, Alice, Frank, Severus, Ceara and her twins. She had always been strong in magic now it was time to test it out.

"Before I go. Lucius how would you like servants?" Voldemort asks

"It would be a great gift my lord", Lucius says bowing as the sunrise

"This will be the last Sunrise you will see. Because after this by day an animal, by night a human. Wormtail you will by day a human, by night an animal and that's how it will stay!", Voldemort yells casting the curse

Nayeli screams as she busts open and painfully transforms into her Animagus shape a rare Storm Eagle. Her body begums one with an Storm Eagle she still knew what was going on but it was all different to an eagle. Wormtail screams as well the curse hitting him but he doesn't change he will only change at night.

"Use them as you wish. I must prepare as tonight I kill the Potters", Voldemort says with an evil laugh

Nayeli or Skye as she was called in her Animagus form was thrown into a small cell with Peter who was sobbing.

"I am so sorry", Peter sobs

Skye lets out a cry. Basically telling him it wasn't his fault.

"They are going to die. My best friends", Peter sobs

Skye flies to his shoulder her ends of the feathers changing blue. She prayed her spell of protection would work. And work it did. Voldemort lost his body. But the spell that was on Wormtail and Skye didn't break. They were stuck like this. Everyone thought Nayeli was dead and Wormtail a traitor. But they were imprisoned at Malfoy Manor. Where they were for years suffering from the curse that even the Death Eaters hated. Was there a counter curse? Was there an end?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_Years later…_

* * *

_December 1995_

* * *

Peter hated what he can become. He was a slave to Death Eaters a torturing device to use curses on. Even if the one that was on him was the worst of the lot. Now Voldemort was back something needed to be done. Skye was perched on his shoulder.

"We need to do something", Peter whisperers

He was lucky that not many Death Eaters were here they were at Riddle Manor not Malfoy Manor.

Skye lets out a cry and he knows she agrees with him. Peter feeds her a bit of toast which she quickly eats.

"Wormtail?" a voice says

"What? I thought I was being locked in here for disobeying orders from your filthy _Lord_", Peter sneers

Skye lets out an angry cry and flies to the top of the cell ready to attack if needed.

"I need to talk to both of you. Don't worry I am on your side so our others", the man says coming into the cell

"What's your name?" Peter asks

"Jarred", Jarred replies quietly coming in

"So what do you want to talk about?" Peter asks

"There is a group of about 50 Death Eaters and their families that want out. We hate what we have become. We want you and Skye to be our leaders and help us leave. We will help you in return and try to find a counter spell to the curse", Jarred says nervously looking at them both

Skye was a little nervous and it showed on her feathers they had turned Orange.

"I have seen you both transform so have the others it kills us. Please let us help you", Jarred says

"You have more freedom then we do at the moment", Peter replies

"We will fight our way out of here. When the time is right. Will you both lead us?" Jarred asks

"I guess…", Peter starts but is cut of as he begins to change

Skye screams in pain her body turned inside out and explored back into its human shape. It was terribly painful. The worst pain you could imagine is want they went through changing every day. Skye begums Nayeli she lies against the brick wall panting. Tails A.K.A Peter. Nayeli said Tails suits him more than Wormtail.

"Here my wife is a healer. This is a class 1 pain reliever it should get rid of most the pain and the other one is a restore potion", Jarred says handing them to Nayeli

Nayeli decides to try the potions what could it hurt she was already in so much pain. When she takes it she gives the last little bit to Tails who squeaks in thanks and lays on her lap.

"Well now we know you are telling the truth", Nayeli says quietly

"I understand this is difficult. But we need a plan", Jarred says

"Go to Hogwarts and make a deal with Albus. Say we will protect Harry and Hogwarts from the real threat if they take us in. It doesn't have to be inside the Castle. We can go on the Southern Grounds and make camp there. Tails to you agree?" Nayeli asks

Tails nods his head.

"I will go there today. The sooner we get this plan in motion the sooner you both will be out of here", Jarred says

"Make sure you swear on your magic. They won't believe you if you don't. Before you tell them the secrets I am about to tell you tell them to gather the Order of the Phoenix, my children Lyra and Leon, Harry and what I have heard his friends. He MUST know. Tell him the prophecy. Before I tell you swear on your magic that you will serve the light", Nayeli says insisting on the oath

She didn't know who to trust anymore all but Tails who was always with her.

"I Jarred Frankford Davis hereby swear on my magic and my name that I will NOT betray the light. I will not betray Nayeli Black or Peter Pettigrew. I am in this to the end. I hereby swear on everything", Jarred says his wand engulfing all three of them

"It's a deal then. Make sure everyone takes that oath before they go to Hogwarts and I do mean everyone", Nayeli says as Tails squeaks in agreement

"It will be done. What do you want me to tell the Order?" Jarred asks

"The Prophecy is this: _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"_

Make sure Harry is there when you tell them all that. He MUST be prepared to fight so must everyone stress it. He must lead the fight with us with him. He needs to start now! Students must prepare to fight. EVERYONE must be ready. Tell them that Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe Jr and Gregory Goyle Jr are Death Eaters and so is a woman named Umbridge. They must keep an eye on them and their friends. They are all Death Eaters. Don't tell Sirius or the others that me or Tails are alive. They already know Tails is alive after the Imperius Curse was put on him to bring Tom Riddle back. Also tell them that Bellatrix plans to kill Sirius. I have also heard that Tom made Horcrux's and Nagini, there is one in Hogwarts, One in Bellatrix's vault are some of them. Tell them we will sort out Nagini but they must do the rest", Nayeli says tiredly

"I will. I also have some knowledge I will share with them. I will get your wands in the next couple of days", Jarred replies

"Thank you Jarred. One last thing make sure to tell them to learn Occlumency and have someway to identify all those loyal to the light", Nayeli says

"We will be a silver stripe on our wands and robes", Jarred says

"Ok. You better go. Now before you are caught", Nayeli says

"Here is more food. I will be back in a couple of days", Jarred replies handing over some food

"Thank you Jarred. Be careful. We will organise this plan together", Nayeli says

Tails squeaks

"Oh and take Nevaeh to Hogwarts. Don't tell them she is Peter's daughter. Just someone who needs protecting", Nayeli says

"I will. See you soon", Jarred says quickly leaving

Nayeli leans back on the wall. So they had help to get out. They just needed a plan. Nayeli looks at the only piece of jewellery she had left a golden wedding ring. She missed Sirius. She missed her children. Tails brings her out of her thoughts by curling up on her lap.

"Do you think this will work?" Nayeli asks Tails

Tails nods his head.

"Sleep Tails I will keep watch", Nayeli says quietly

Nayeli thinks about the things she would have missed. There was so many things. But at least now there was a little hope…

* * *

_Hogwarts_

* * *

Jarred approaches Hogwarts with Nevaeh. He made sure his wand was away so they knew they weren't attacking.

"Who are you?" a half giant asks

"We have come to talk with the Order and some other people. I swear on my magic that we are not here to harm you", Jarred says

"Ok. I will tell Dumbledore. Not many are here. It is Christmas Holiday's", Hagrid says

Jarred nods and follows Hagrid into the Castle.

"Jelly Slugs", Hagrid says to the statue

Hagrid leads them up the stairs.

"Dumbledore we have two guests on grounds", Hagrid says to the old man behind his desk

"How can I help you?" Albus Dumbledore asks

"First Headmaster we need to say an oath for you. Do you mind if we draw our wands to say it?" Jarred asks

Fawkes cries a joyful song.

"Fawkes thinks we can trust you so say your oath", Albus says

"I Jarred Davis swear on my name, magic and honour that I will harm no one on the light side. I also say I am not here to hurt anyone", Jarred says, "_Lumos"_

His wand flares.

"Well Mr Davis your oath has proved its self. Now why are you two here?" Dumbledore asks

"We need to talk. At your Headquarters if possible. I have many things to tell everyone before I can start making a plan", Jarred replies

Fawkes trills again.

"Ok we will go to the Headquarters both of you read this", Dumbledore says handing them a pit of parchment

Jarred nods when he and Nevaeh have read the address.

"We will floo there. We better get going. I fear you come with bad news", Dumbledore says going over to the fire place

"Some news. It depends on you weather it is good or bad", Jarred replies

They say the name and floo to a house. That was old and dark.

"Albus what are you doing here?" a red-haired woman asks

"We have guests Lily", Dumbledore says gesturing to Jarred and Nevaeh, "They say they bring information"

"I will call everyone", Lily says

"You will need everyone that are 14 and over here too. This is VERY important. We don't care if they are underage they need to hear this too", Jarred says sternly

"They are underage", another red-haired says

"Doesn't matter it effects all of us!" Jarred says

"Get them. We obviously can't fight this", Dumbledore says as Fawkes trills positively on Dumbledore's shoulder

Jarred waits in the corner with Nevaeh as everyone is gathering.

"Can you introduce everyone? So we are all on the same page", Jarred asks

"You first Mr Davis", Dumbledore says

"I am Jarred Davis I am 36 and this is Nevaeh Tails who is 14", Jarred says

"I am Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore", Minerva says

"Alexis McGonagall-Dumbledore. 14", Alexis says

"Alex McGonagall-Dumbledore. 14", Alex says

"Tonks I am 20", Tonks says smiling

"Andromeda Tonks", Andromeda says

"Ted Tonks", Ted says

"Filius Flitwick", Filius says

"Poppy Pomfrey", Poppy says

"Amelia Bones", Amelia says

"Susan Bones. 15", Susan says

"Paloma Sprout", Paloma says

"Alastor Moody", Moody growls eye looking at Jarred and Nevaeh

"Hestia Jones", Hestia says

"Kingsley Shacklebolt", Kingsley says

"Dedalus Diggle", Dedalus says

"Emmeline Vance", Emmeline says

"Arthur Weasley", Arthur says

"Molly Weasley", Molly says not looking happy about who was attending this meeting

"Bill Weasley", Bill says

"Charlie Weasley", Charlie says

"George Weasley. 17", George says

"Fred Weasley. 17", Fred says

"Ron Weasley. 15", Ron says

"Ginny Weasley. 14", Ginny says

"Severus Snape", Severus says

"Ceara Snape", Ceara says sitting next to Severus

"Astraea Snape. 15", Astraea says

"Luken Snape. 14", Luken says

"Frank Longbottom", Frank says

"Alice Longbottom", Alice says

"Neville Longbottom. 15", Neville says

"Samuel Longbottom. 14", Sam says

"Remus Lupin", Remus says

"James Potter", James says

"Lily Potter", Lily says

"Harry Potter. 15", Harry says

"Clara Potter. 14", Clara says

"Chrysies Potter. 14", Chrysies says

"Matthew Potter. 14", Matthew says

"Hermione Granger. 15", Hermione says

"Luna Lovegood. 14", Luna says

"Sirius Black", Sirius says quietly

"Leon Black. 15", Leon says

"Lyra Black. 15", Lyra says

"It is a pleasure to meet everyone", Jarred says

"Why are we all here?" Tonks asks

"I come with information from inside Voldemort's circle", Jarred says

"How can that be?" Minerva says

"I am a Light Death Eater. I have sworn on my magic that I won't hurt any of you. I mean that", Jarred replies

"Light Death Eater?" Lily asks

"Yes Light Death Eaters are Death Eaters that don't believe in what Voldemort is doing. We secretly do things to stop them when we can", Jarred says, "But sometimes it is not enough"

"Voldemort has hurt my Dad and Aunt badly. They are the leaders of the Light Death Eaters", Nevaeh says

"We have other things to tell you. But first does Harry know the prophecy?" Jarred asks

"No. And he is not hearing it!" Lily says

"He has too. Everyone must begin to train if we are going to defeat the Dark Army. Now Harry listen closely to the prophecy: _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"_

Everyone was silent how did this person know the Prophecy.

"What does it mean?" Harry asks

"Means you have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill you", Jarred replies, "YOU are the leader of the Light. I will only listen to my superiors in the Light Death Eaters and you"

"He is just a boy!" Molly rages

"He is the one we need to follow. He is our hope", Nevaeh says

"He is 15. And as far as we are concerned he is of age in this war", Jarred says

There was arguing going on. Harry had a thoughtful look on his face.

"ENOUGH!" Harry yells

There was silence never had Harry raised his voice like that.

"I will be leader. I accept the responsibility. We need to get rid of Voldemort and I must lead the light side", Harry says

Fawkes trills positivity.

"But…", Lily protests

"He has decided Mrs Potter. He is now our leader", Jarred says calmly

"What else can you tell us?" Harry asks

"You have Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe Jr and Gregory Goyle Jr. And Umbridge", Jarred replies, "They all have the dark mark"

"Anything else?" Harry asks

"You all need to learn Occlumency. Because Voldemort plans to kill Mr Black. He plans to lure you into a trap with your mind", Jarred replies

"Anything else?" Harry asks wanting to know all he could

"Voldemort has made Horcrux's", Jarred reveals

The adults gasp.

"What is a Horcrux?" Hermione asks

"It is a piece of someone's soul inside an object. It will keep your spirit alive. That is why Voldemort is still alive after all this time", Jarred replies

"How do you destroy a Horcrux?" Harry asks

"Basilisk Venom, Fiendfyre and the Killing Curse", Jarred says

"Harry didn't you killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of secrets with the Sword of Gryffindor?" Hermione asks

"Yes. So what 'Mione?" Harry asks

"The Sword of Gryffindor is Goblin made. It takes in what makes it stronger", Hermione says

"Correct", Jarred says with a slight smile

"So the blade would have Basilisk Venom on it?" Harry asks

"Yes it now does", Jarred says  
"So I will need the sword to destroy these Horcrux's. Do you know how many or what they are?" Harry asks

"A ring by a relative of Voldemort's, there is one somewhere at Hogwarts, one in Bellatrix's Gringotts Vault, you already destroyed the Diary which was a Horcrux, a Slytherin locket and Nagini his snake. We will take care of the snake we only ask one thing in return", Jarred says

"What do you want in return?" James asks

"There are 50 Light Death Eaters and their families that are not safe. We will protect Hogwarts if we can live on the Southern side outside. We don't want to impose on you inside. Will you allow us inside your wards? We are nearly ready to move and kill as many as Voldemort's Death Eaters as possible. But first our families must be safe", Jarred says

"Sounds fair", Harry says, "Professor Dumbledore will you let them in? We need all the help we can get"

"Very well. Was there anything else Mr Davis?" Dumbledore asks

"So you know we are the Light Death Eaters we have Silver on our wands and on our cloak wrists", Jarred replies

Suddenly his mark burns.

"I have to go. Voldemort is calling. We will be in touch", Jarred says, "Oh Nevaeh will be staying with you all"

* * *

Jarred leaves and raised voices begin. Harry motions to his friends to follow him.

"Are you really going to take charge Harry?" Hermione asks

"Yes. We need to call the DA. They will be very helpful. We need more allies. Fred, George do you think you can create something that will protect the Castle walls?" Harry asks

"Sure…", Fred says

"It will be a…", George says

"Challenge", Fred finishes

"Do you really think we can trust them?" Susan asks

"Yes. I have a feeling. Now what is Occlumency?" Harry asks

"I read a bit about it. It is the protection of the mind. So someone can't read your thoughts", Hermione says

"My Dad is an skilled at Occlumency and reading thoughts. He can help us", Astraea Snape says

"We need to break down into groups to find the Hogwarts Horcrux", Harry says, "And we need to up the DA training"

Hermione pulls out a piece of parchment and begins to write. They all bounce ideas off each other. Making up a plan...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	4. Chapter 2

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Dumbledore was in his office with the Order it just passed the Christmas Holidays. Jarred was there.

"Our families will be here in an hour. We will move on Nagini when our families our safe. We will take out as many Death Eaters as we can. Harry how is your training going?" Jarred asks

"Fine. We are also helping the students. Nevaeh has been a big help", Harry says

"She has watched how Death Eaters operate. I am glad she is making friends with you. Now I must go my wife's name is Emilana. She we approach with the refugees of Death Eaters. She will send me a message when she gets here. Because once the Death Eaters here find out we will be in trouble. So look after them. We will deal with everyone of the people who have been captured out. Now the Dark Lord is calling", Jarred says

"Good luck Uncle Jarred. Tell Dad he better come out of this", Nevaeh says

"I will. Be careful", Jarred says leaving

"We better go out to the grounds and await the refugees. I suggest the students…", Dumbledore starts

"We will be coming", Harry interrupts, "As Mr Davis said I am in charge. Sorry Mum, Dad everyone but this is my fight"

"Very well. Just stay behind us", Dumbledore says

They walk to the gates of the grounds where the wards were. They wait. The students were off to the side.

"So are you nervous about your father fighting the Dark Lord?" Ron asks Nevaeh

"Not really. What is the worst they could do to him that he is not living with now?" Nevaeh says turning away

"I still wonder who her father is", Ron whisperers to Hermione and Harry

"I know. She won't tell. Maybe I can look up birth records", Hermione suggests

"Just leave it. She has proven herself worthy", Harry says, "I trust her"

"You sure Harry?" Ginny asks her boyfriend

"I am", Harry says

"Then I trust you. Give the girl a break she has probably had a really bad life", Ginny says

"Fine", the others say

"Look! A column of people are coming this way", James says

Fawkes sings easing their nerves.

"Professor Dumbledore I am Emiliana Davis. I hereby swear that I will defend the light and not harm anyone that is true to the light", Emiliana says  
"Welcome Mrs Davis. We will show you too the south grounds will you be needing anything?" Dumbledore asks

"No. We bought all we need. We will not cause trouble. But in two days the students and the rest of the teachers will be back. That is when my husband will strike at the Dark Lord. All we ask is for your prayers to be with them", Emiliana says

"We will. Now let me show you to the grounds", Dumbledore says

* * *

_Two Days Later: Hogwarts Great Hall_

* * *

"I hope you have all had a wonderful holiday. Now before we eat I have a few things to say. You might have noticed some people camping on the grounds. They are refugees fleeing from Darkness. Now they mean no harm and have promised not to harm anyone true to the light. Now also we have a new student she will be sorted now into her house and she will be starting her 4th year", Dumbledore says

"Tails, Nevaeh", Professor McGonagall calls

Nevaeh steps up and the hat is placed on her head.

"_Ah Peter Pettigrew's daughter. Interesting. All things about your father are false. He is a victim like the rest. You are brave to fight. I know what to do with you"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts

Gryffindor's clap and Nevaeh goes and sits with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Nevaeh knew that Draco Malfoy had recognised her so she knew soon her family would be fighting…

* * *

_Dumbledore's Office… _

* * *

"They have set up a village down there Albus", Remus says

"I know. But none have stepped out of line", Dumbledore says

"Are they asking for food?" Tonks asks

"No. They have them themselves. They have offered to do patrols around the grounds. I said it wasn't necessary but they insisted. Hagrid has seen glimpsed people in the forest at night watching the woods. I talked with Mrs Davis and she said they don't what anything happening to the people that our innocent. They plan to protect Hogwarts as we protect them", Dumbledore says

"I still don't trust these people", Sirius says

"Fawkes would have warned me if they mean harm", Dumbledore says

Suddenly Fawkes lets out a sad trill.

"I would say the battle with the Dark Lord has started", Dumbledore says

* * *

_Room of Requirement _

* * *

"You guys don't trust me", Nevaeh states

"It is just because your…", Hermione starts

"From Death Eaters? I have news for you only my mother is really a Death Eater. My father is forced to do the Dark Lord's bidding so is my Aunt. They are basically servants at Malfoy Manor. But they also have a curse on them", Nevaeh says

"What curse?" Harry asks

"A painful one. My father is forced to change into his Animagus form during the night and my Aunt in the day. It is called by night one way by day another. It is extremely painful. They have been under that curse for about 14 years. They weaken everyday", Nevaeh says, "Now you know why I HATE the Dark Lord so much. My Dad and Aunt are suffering. I want to help but I don't know how. The curse was created by the Dark Lord himself"

"Can you tell us more about Voldemort's Horcrux's?" Harry asks

"I just know Bellatrix has one in her vault, Nagini and the ones my Uncle mentioned. But I do know they are connected with the founders of Hogwarts all but Gryffindor", Nevaeh says

"Would he hide something here at Hogwarts?" Harry asks

"Probably. Actually probably in this room. He is arrogant he probably thought nobody will find this room", Nevaeh says

"Well we need a spell to locate Horcrux's because a this room can turn into anything. So we better get started", Hermione says

Suddenly Nevaeh hisses.

"What?" Harry asks

"It's started. My father is taking on the Dark Death Eaters. The battle for their freedom is starting", Nevaeh says

* * *

_Camp Hogwarts…_

* * *

Emiliana felt the storm brewing.

"Everyone be ready for wounded. The battle is about to start. Guards protect the permitter. The Dark Death Eaters could follow our Light Death Eaters", Emiliana says

Everyone rushes off and all Emiliana could do was hope that everyone would make it out ok…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 3

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Peter was waiting for the signal. Skye was flying above him ready to fly. A Death Eater comes down the cell stairs.

"Your wands. It is time", a Death Eater named David says

Peter takes his and pockets Skye's.

"Back up", Peter says pointing his wand at the bars.

The first bang goes off upstairs.

"It's time. _Bombarda!_" Peter snarls at the bars

The bars bust open. Peter, David and Skye run out. Spells were flying. Skye screeched when she saw Bellatrix. She dives done and digs her claws into Bellatrix's face.

"You stupid b…", Bellatrix says

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Peter snarls killing Bellatrix

The fight was fierce. Skye saw Nagini crawling around the grounds. She screeches and goes into a dive her wings changing red. Peter hearing her screech turns and sees her tackle Nagini its coils and Skye's talons they collided. Both fighting for dominance. Blood was coming out of both creatures. Skye finally holds an injured Nagini down and Peter points his wand at the snake.

"Time to go. _Avada Kedavra!" _Peter snarls but the snake doesn't died it freezes.

Peter sees dozens of silver tipped wands fighting.

"_Sectumsempra!" _Peter snarls at a death eater he was duelling killing him

Peter then sends the disintegrate curse on Rodolphus Lestrange which he explodes.

"Rabastan come out and play", Peter yells at the last remaining Lestrange.

"Your dead. _Avada Kedavra!"_ Rabastan says

Peter dodges, "_Crucio!"_

The torture curse hits its target. Knocking Rabastan to his feet.

"_Crucio!" _Peter snarls

Rabastan gasps.

"This is for Frank and Alice. _Flagrente!" _Peter snarls

Skye's talons claw into Rabastan's face

"_Diffindo!" _Peter snarls cutting Rabastan's arm off, "_Crucio!"_

Rabastan screams.

"What did the Dark Lord give you to put in your vault? WHAT IS IT? _Crucio!" _Peter snarls

"I don't know", Rabastan screams

"Wrong answer. _Diffindo!" _Peter says cutting of Rabastan's leg

"ALL RIGHT IT WAS THE CUP OF HUFFLEPUFF!" Rabastan yells

"Sign these papers giving Andromeda Tonks permission to access your family vault", Peter says shoving the papers at Rabastan

"Go to hell", Rabastan says

"_Flagrente! Crucio! Crucio! _It will all stop. SIGN THE PAPERS!" Peter snarls

"NO!" Rabastan says

"Fine. _Imperio!" _Peter growls, "You will sign those papers giving COMPLETE access to your fortune to Andromeda Lynx Tonks. It goes to her when you die. Sign IT!"

Rabastan under the Imperius curse signs the papers.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Peter growls as the papers where finally signed.

He picked them up and stuffed them in his pockets. That is when he sees Greyback. Peter and Skye had a bone to pick with that werewolf.

"Greyback come here and fight! I will kill you for what you did to Remus!" Peter yells at the werewolf

"What are you going to do? Your too weak because of your curse", Greyback says

They begin to duel with Skye scratching at Greyback. Finally Peter growls out the entrail-Expelling Curse of Greyback and he died in seconds.

"Peter it is time to leave. Should we destroy the manor liked planned", Jarred asks cuts on his face

"Yes tell our people to back off. It is time to deal a blow to Riddle", Peter snarls

Skye was flying around the battle ground tearing the Death Eaters to pieces with her talons. Lots of them bled to death.

"Skye it is time!" Peter calls firing off red sparks the signal to pull everyone out

Peter once his commands were removed from the manor he conjures Fiendfyre. Sending it at Malfoy Manor his and Skye's prison for years. Skye picks up Nagini and drops her into the fire causing it to explode. Giving burns too many of the light Death Eaters. Peter cancels the spell holding his arm which had been burnt.

"Skye you alright?" Peter asks

Skye had some burns on her wings and some scratches.

"We better get going", Jarred says, "Reinforcements will be here soon"

"Let's go everyone. Stretcher the wounded. I will send the Patronuses to know they should expect us. Get the dead light death eaters too. They deserve honour", Peter says

"I will see that it is done", Jarred says

They pick up their wounded and their dead quickly. Peter leaves a note attached to Greyback for Riddle. Then they disappear from the ruins of Malfoy Manor…

* * *

_Hogwarts_

* * *

Everyone was eating lunch when a leopard Patronus comes in standing in the middle of the hall.

"The battle is over. We are coming with our wounded and dead. Malfoy Manor has been destroyed. Be at the encampment soon", a voice says and the Patronus dissolves

"Students please go to your houses. Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day", Professor Dumbledore says

Harry and his friends follow his friends, parents and teachers to the encampment that was on the group. They were all running around getting ready.

"Mrs Davis, Poppy is here to lend a hand", Dumbledore says

"Thank you. They should be here any minute", Mrs Davis says

That's when they come they were walking levitating stretchers. An Eagle soared in the sky giving a welcoming cry. The leader of the group was Peter. He was scratched and burned but he was there.

"Sirius don't", James says holding Sirius back with Remus's help

"DAD!" Nevaeh yells running to Peter and crying into his shoulder

"Careful Nev. I am a little injured", Peter says letting her go

"Pettigrew is her Dad?" Ron says to Harry

"It appears", Harry says watching Nevaeh

Peter drops to his knees in pain. But still draws his wand. The Light go for their wands but Nevaeh steps in front of him.

"Wait", Nevaeh says

"I Peter Patrick Pettigrew did not willingly give up the location of James, Lily and Harry Potter. I swear on my name, my magic, my LIFE that I will not betray the light. I will kill myself before I do. This I swear. And Professor Dumbledore I want to do unbreakable vow to that effect", Peter says struggling to his feet and approaching

"Very well", Professor Dumbledore says

"Professor McGonagall will you be our bonder?" Peter asks

Minerva nods. The eagle comes down from the sky and lands on Peter's shoulder.

Peter and Professor Dumbledore hold hands and the silver bond wraps around their hands.

"Will you Peter Patrick Pettigrew promise to stay true to the light as we attempt to defeat Voldemort?" Dumbledore asks

"I will", Peter says

"And will you to the best of your ability in trying to do so?" Dumbledore asks

"I will", Peter says

"And should you turn from the light will you be willing to die?" Dumbledore asks softly

"I will", Peter says

The bond glows and disappears into them.

"I know want to do a unbreakable bond with James. He can choose the words and I will agree. Professor will you be our bonder?" Peter asks

"You need medical attention", Poppy says

"Not until I do this. James, Dumbledore?" Peter asks

"Alright", James says taking Peter's hand

The silver glow once again covers their hands.

"Will you Peter Patrick Pettigrew, watch over our children, especially Harry as he attempts to fulfil the prophecy?" James asks

"I will", Peter says without hesitation

"And will you, to the best of your ability and more to protect him from harm?" James asks

"I will. I will also vow to protect the Weasley's, Black's, Potter's, Longbottom's and Tonk's from harm. This I vow", Peter says

"And should it prove necessary if it seems Harry needs guidance or help completing his task will you do it in his place?" James asks

"I will", Peter says sealing the vow

"Very well Wormtail I will see if I can trust you", James says

"It is Tails. Riddle called me Wormtail. Brings back bad memories", Peter says scratching the storm eagle on his shoulder who was crying

"Lets get you fixed up", Poppy says

"I will go to my tent and do it myself", Peter says noticing the sun dropping

"Mr Pettigrew you have injuries", Poppy says

"I know. I will get one of ours to see me. I need to see for a few things. Before I go here", Peter says pulling out the Vault papers for the Lestrange Vault, "This authorizes Andromeda Tonks to access the Lestrange Vault and nobody else. What you are looking for is Helga Hufflepuff's cup. It's a Horcrux"

"How did you get these?" Professor Dumbledore asks

"I will do anything for all of you. I MADE Rabastan do it. As he was the only living Lestrange alive", Peter says

"Only living?" Frank asks

"Yes. I killed Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and I killed Fenrir Greyback for you Remus your revenged", Peter says tiredly

Remus was speechless.

"Nagini is dead. Another Horcrux down. I left a note for Riddle", Peter says

"Hufflepuff's cup is a Horcrux?" Sirius asks

"Yes", Peter says

"What did you leave in the note for Riddle?" Harry asks

"Just a few words. I must go. We will talk tomorrow. I need to…rest", Peter says moving away as the sun begins to set he disappears into a tent

"Poppy see to the wounded if they want help. Now we need to discuss these papers and the Horcrux in the vault", Professor Dumbledore says

* * *

_Tent…_

* * *

Peter gasps hand on the table. Skye cries.

"I will put up a silencing charm", Jarred says waving his wand knowing that about to happen would be load

"Thanks", Peter says

"What do you want to do about your wounds?" Jarred asks

"Just give me a healing potion now quickly. I am about to turn. It is nearly sunset", Peter says

Jarred runs and is back in a minute with two healing potions.

"Here boss", Jarred says giving it to Peter

Peter quickly drowns it just as he begins to change. He cries out and so does Skye. The silencing charms were only just holding as they both transformed from their curse. Skye now Nayeli collapsed on the floor panting. Peter now Tails was curled up on the floor. Jarred trickled the potion into Nayeli's mouth.

"Thanks Jarred", Nayeli says

"It's alright", Jarred says

"Go and get yourself healed. I will use some dittany", Nayeli says looking at the burns and scratches on her arms

"I will get you a bottle", Jarred says leaving again quickly and returning with the small vile

"Thanks now go we will be fine. See to our wounded", Nayeli says

"As you wish boss", Jarred says leaving

Nayeli sighs she was aching all over. She bent down and picked up the wands. Hers and Tails. She puts them on the desk. Then she picks up Tails. She conjures a saucer and places some drops of dittany in the saucer.

"Drink Tails", Nayeli says tiredly

Tails drinks and Nayeli put some dittany on her arms. She conjures some water to wash off all the blood on her. When Nayeli saw Sirius she thought her heart would break. She could tell he near gotten over her. Nayeli fell to her knees and wept for the curse, for Sirius, for her children, her friends, for everyone she wept…

* * *

_Ruins of Malfoy Manor…_

* * *

Voldemort was in a rage. Heaps of his senior Death Eaters were dead. One of his places destroyed by cursed fire. And even more he lost Nagini to the fire! How that happen he didn't know.

"My Lord we found this on Greyback's body", Lucius says trembling handing him the note.

Voldemort snatches it.

_Two down four to go._

_Neither can live while the other survives._

_Night one way and day another._

Voldemort screams in rage killing several recruits. The third line he knew his prisoners had escaped. The second line must go to the prophecy. But what was the first?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
